shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Crystal lucario
Hey! We worked hard on that front page to have somebody mess it up like that! I can't ban you because it's not in my nature to do so but I will if you try that again!!! By the way.. welcome Lucario. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh and I can make so that you won't get banned here but also Kirby wiki too! So make your choice now Lucario! Restore the front page or face permaban courtesy of Gamefreak(if I can get his consent on that). The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't want to do this but if you don't your chances to edit here will become history. Understood? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) you know i never thoght i would like fanon and spec peple but of course you bring Stupid from stupid wikis like pikmin ideas wiki ( not fanon, game) to here im going to block you even if angel wont'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Pull something like that again and you're fucking history pal! Ah great! Now I'm stuck in my demon form! You happy now?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Guys, give him a chance; but don't let him get away with 3+ useless edits. Why? he did this to 3 other wikis and he never will do anything good for here, maybe ill only block him from some stuff, but im blocking him'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Wait! I hate to say it but Timson's right. And the reason I hate to say it isn't because I hate Timson or anything It's another reason... But if he does it again then Wyb shall get to personally ban him. That sound good Wyb. If not then go ahead and ban him. But only if you think its a bad idea nothing else! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to dinner. Anyways, I changed the block reason so wikia staff won't come and "correct" it. :NO WAIT! I HAD INTENTION TO CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT AWAY AND I AM ACTUALLY HERE TO HELP, BUT I HAD TO GO! Oh, btw, Angel, If you want, I can make your sig, so you will use the one I made you on Kirby wiki there, and your "New one" here. Well if you planned on changing it back then... WELCOME ABOARD!!! But! I wasn't kidding. Do it again and you might get banned. Understood? Well I'm glad that's all over with now onto pressing matters... by that I mean how do we keep Sigh Guy from killing people and manage to stay alive at the same time? Any ideas? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :...I don't know, can I make sprites for al lthe created guys? :::Can I be unbanned? The first ban will be a warning since you decided to tell me that you were planning on changing it back. And the warning ban will be for two days the time after that it'll be for two years and hell yeah you can make the sprites for the custom Shy Guys! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ok since i suck at it sure. and ill unban you but ill AWAYS BE on so im watching you.oh and angel i have to go for a minute to do the dreaded " hoome work" the thoght of it makes me shudder'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Is it worse than the thought of being killed by Sigh Guy? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :No, But Homemade Tasers on your forehead are. ::Still banned here T_T There! You're unblocked now... I think. But heed the warning I placed on the unblock thing well. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Angel my friend would have been here yesterday but we need to add the site to google. how do we do that? but i told him to come here from kirby wik'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Thnx, now to finish Ancient Guy ::Please unblock this IP: 24.236.45.215 :::Oi, Rp needs to also unban me Well... ...I'm here and waiting for you guys to show up! Where are you!? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :IDK, have you seen the shyguys I made yet? Yeah I have and you've got both of the Koopa Guy things wrong. The shells are on their backs. And as for Flying Koopa Guy, his shell is green and he is red and his shell has a propeller like what a Fly Guy has. Other than that those are good even the ones that aren't right. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Bowser Guy's the one with the blue shell?! Holy ****! Well still it was a good effort except his shell's in the wrong place. Or could you not manage to do that or something? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I was too lazy to attach his shell to his back this morning, as it would take a lot of slicing and such... I will redo it soon, prolly tommorow afternoon... k? I'm here, I'm here! Dammit people! Although I did use to be suicidal I'm not anymore. I've grown out of that simply because I'm scared to kill myself. So... I'm back! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ello again Fallen, and hey, it was Rp saying he thought you killed yourself >.> Hi!!!!R to the P to the Wyb. Hi Stefan. It's me Zach. Or Angel as you guys know me. Let me tell you the world is a scary place. My sister died and I've been upset about it ever since. She died from the one thing I hoped she wouldn't die from. Breast Cancer. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi, i guess since your here we don't leave this place as a memoriel'R to the' P to the Wyb. You know... even if I had ended up killing myself I would've still wanted this site to keep going. But it was so nice of you guys to be concerned for my well being. Cause see I'm used to thinking that people think that I'm a worthless human being. That's the reason I used to be suicidal. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Your not worthless Angel, and if you think people think your worthless... they've made me emo... I stab myself, clamp... grab that little bone until it hurts... agh... people I have never met, come up, punch me in the face, and call me a freak, and walk casually away like nothing happened, leaving me with a nose bleed because of my "Allergies"... I have a large group of friends, but my there wierd. Very wierd. I hate jocks at my school.....R to the P to the Wyb. 22:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I have few friends, and those I do have tie me up and threaten to tase me... Really??? were do you live???? and those are your friends?????R to the P to the Wyb. ::Yes, Minnesota, and they are my best friends... they wanted to get a secret out of me... LoL, Did you know the person in charge of all schools is gay???? i heard it on a talk show. he made a school read a book about 2 male guiena pigs getting married. luckly not mine. Thank goodness texas is really anti gay!!!- random commet from me'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Hey, don't make fun of Homosexuals you little faggot, I know Homosexuals... And if you ask if it's me, I kick your ass, actually it is Agent Orange... Here's something completely random about Legend. She was a bisexual... yeah. Think about it... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hm... that's interesting... and here comes Rp, with some offensive comments! The thing is she loved women mre than she loved guys. Ultimate's pretty much the only guy she's fallen for. Yeah... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hm... I am unsure how to respond to that... HA i didn't say anything!!! and i thought you said Legend liked ulitamte.R to the P to the Wyb. Is mad at grumpy people for yelling at him. and i don't have anything agaist them, i just don't want people to try to make me one :>.>, and he said Bi which means likes both, see? Hey, im only 11-12. you could cut me some slack'R to the' P to the Wyb. :You don't know your own age? XD meant im going to turn 12 in a couple of weeks.like im in the school year 2009-2010.R to the P to the Wyb. :O, lol Maskless Guy? I already covered that dude. Check out Unmasked Shy Guys to see. And their face identity as far as their eyes and mouth go isn't a secret anymore. Luigi's Mansion pretty much revealed what those parts look like. And let me tell you their faces unmasked are kinda creepy. Their eyes and mouth are both yellow and then the rest is shrouded by black. But that Shy Guy Mafia thing sounds interesting. You should get to creating that. And hey... you took my Tree Guy idea that I was going to do! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry bro, and technically that was a ghost, resulting in it being intirely possible that it doesn't look like that, Boos don't look like Boos before they die XP Oh and look real closely at one of the cutscenes in one of those mario sports games. More specifically the one where a Shy Guy trips and loses his mask temporarily. In that one look specifically at the leg reigion as its on the ground and you'll see just a tiny portion of its leg which is black in color. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ah... ::The game is called Super MArio Strikers Charged.-- Nice avatar! I keep seeing that somewhere but where did the original one come from? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :It is an internet meme, made into a Lucario, recolored into my colors by me... I think I'll start a comic soon, and use my almost done sprites in it.... wow, that would mean that everyone on here is making comics. excluding me and angel, who are making play/ book'R to the' P to the Wyb. Anyways speaking of avatars do you like mine? That's what Sigh Guy looks like. If you'll notice there's black surrounding him. That's his horrible aura that gives off that fresh murderous vibe people get from him. And people need to come up with something for the Shy Guy Arena Battleground battle. And another thing I know I'm beginning to be a bit much and that I'm probably being a big nuisance with all this new stuff that I'm wanting so you don't have to do this but in the Shy Guy of the Month page you guys should edit that little number right next to your reasons that you agree or disagree. That way the winner can be determined more easily. I'm still sad about my sister. When it gets right down to it... life sucks! And actaully Shy Guy Adventures is a comic series. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) No, i meant the epic book of,ect. and ill do all i can when i have the time'R to the' P to the Wyb. I know what you're talking about but I'm also telling you that my Shy Guy Adventures idea is a comic... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Did i just make myself look retarted...R to the P to the Wyb. 23:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Take a look at my new avatar. Isn't it funny in a creepy sort of way? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I can't see avies unless you post in a blog, I use a funny setting, and life does suck... I hate it... Hey Look at my page. what do you think. has this all been a joke. or, is this really a, well umm a ghoust?R to the P to the Wyb. :What? I'm here... again... Yeah I'm here so get off your ass and edit... please? For meez? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Been busy, still am... I'm going to attempt to do some more sprites. More specifically my own creations. Sound good or do you want to do them? And btw I got that Shy Guy sprite for Sigh Guy off of Google images search. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I'll do some later today, have a few haloween things to handle, but should get 4 or 5 done ::We can't do Halloween this year because of how late we moved to Floridai (Yes. I said Floridai.) The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I shall also attempt to put up the images for some of the articles here as well. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 15:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :K Music I know the techno songs you listen to, but do you listen to rock? like three day grace, or breaking benjamen?R to the P to the Wyb. :I listen to a lot of stuff but not that fake rock shit you listed. Rock is the Offspring, PUA, awesome rock like that. WHERE ARE YOU?! I'm so lonely. Creations... ...attack!!! 21:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU?! I'm so lonely. Creations... ...attack!!! 21:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Been grounded